All Stars Nitro Kart Cutscenes
These are the cutscenes for each team in All Stars Nitro Kart. Team Cast *Team Sponge (SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy) *Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails & Knuckles) *Team Crash (Crash, Coco & Crunch) *Team Cortex (Dr. Cortex, N.Gin & Tiny Tiger) *Team Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) *Team Piraka (Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok) *Team Equestria (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity) Opening (The scene starts at Bikini Bottom) (SpongeBob & Patrick are seen watching boat racing on TV.) SpongeBob: Wow, it sure is nice to race in a boat mobile. But I still haven't completed boating school. That's why I always have trouble. Patrick: Yeah, I tried to help you, but I got scared when we're cheating. SpongeBob: I know & we just don't know what to do. I can't drive without my boating license. (SpongeBob then hears the doorbell.) SpongeBob: I got it. (Opens the door revealing Sandy Cheeks) Hi Sandy. Patrick: Hi Sandy. Sandy: Howdy boys. (Notices a bright light coming through the window) Patrick: What's happening? (Noticing the lights) Ooh, pretty lights. (The light then lifts SpongeBob's house off the ground and into the sky) (On Mobius at Tails' House) Tails: (is working on a new Chaos Emerald Tracker) Sonic: Working on a new invention, Tails? Tails: Yep. This Chaos Emerald Tracker will surely help us find all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles: Good. I sure am tired of finding them without a device. (The same bright light then comes through the window) Sonic: Whoa! What's going on? (The light lifts Tails' house off the ground and into the sky.) (At N.Sanity Island, Crash's house is seen.) "More Coming Soon" (At Cortex's Island Fortress) "More Coming Soon" (At the Cul-Da-Sac) (The Eds were seen coming up with a new Go-Kart Scam with only 3 working karts at the ready.) Eddy: Come on boys, let's hustle. The kids will pay big bucks to come to our Ed's Go-Kart Racing Derby! Edd: Hopefully they'll be all fine tuned well enough, unlike the last you tried to make it out of hand me down kitchenware. Ed: Ah the good ol days. "More Coming Soon" (At Voya Nui) (The 6 Piraka were seen in a cave, trying to figure out how they can capture the Matoran much easier.) Zaktan: Make sure we catch all the Toa's matoran in place with our new vehicles of choice. Avak: Right. We're almost done. Reidak: Can I...? Avak: No, you can't smash these ones. They're our only means of catching these matoran as fast as we can. Thok: I told you Reidak's a numbskull that doesn't think first. Vezok: Yeah, I'll bet. We can finally get even with the too soon enough. Hakann: We've beat the Toa Nuba once, we can someday beat the Toa Inika or Mahri or... you know what I mean. (Notices the beam of light) And turn off the lights! Zaktan: That wasn't us or the toa. "More Coming Soon" (At Ponyville, Equestria) (The Mane 6 are seen coming back to Ponyville after solving more Friendship Problems.) "More Coming Soon" Team Cutscenes '(Team Sponge)' '(Team Sponge: The Galaxy Circuit)' (SpongeBob, Patrick,and Sandy are seen walking up to Velo's hologram) Velo: Do you accept my challenge? SpongeBob: We do. Patrick: We do? Velo: It is decided, you will race across 4 worlds of my choosing. And if you should win each world's key, you will earn a chance to race the Galactic Champion for your freedom. (Laughs) To give you a fighting chance, I even modified your Earthling vehicles. Patrick: Ooh, shiny. Velo: Now, on to the first world: Terra! (Team Sponge hops in their karts and drive off to Terra) '(Team Sponge: Krunk's Challenge)' Velo: You've collected 3 trophies, a promising start. Now you must face Terra's champion: KRUNK! "More Coming Soon" '(Team Sonic)' '(Team Sonic: The Galaxy Circuit)' (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are seen walknig up to Velo's hologram) Velo: Do you accept my challenge? Tails: Emperor Velo the 27th. We accept your challenge. "More Coming Soon" Category:Game Crossover